


Exilio

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angustía, Eng-Spa Translation, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El exilio duele aún si es por la mejor de las razones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exilio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728401) by [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow). 



> Ésta es una traducción autorizada por el autor del trabajo original.

Se puso de pie en las sombras, justo dentro del estrecho callejón, mirando, en silencio y en paz. El hombre alto, el hombre delgado, el hombre que casi se había perdido a sí mismo. Vió pasar el mundo, la gente que pasa por él, sin darse cuenta de él o la batalla que se libraba en su interior.

Él estaba esperando, había un hombre que tenía que ver, para saber que estaba a salvo, para recordarse a sí mismo quién era y dónde estaba su objetivo.

Un uniforme, un oficial de policía que pasaba, muy de cerca, hizo que el hombre retrocediera, aún más en las sombras pero siguió observando, esperando, hasta que vio que al buen doctor. Dio un paso adelante, no del todo dejando la tapa del callejón y sus murallas de protección, pero ahí estaba, caminando lentamente, dolorosamente. El hombre inspiró profundamente, el dolor en el pecho profundo y cortante. Él podía ver el cabello de oro atravesado por plata, los profundos ojos azules, incluso desde esta distancia, él tenía que llegar y mantenerse a sí mismo contra la pared.

“John”.

Una sola palabra salió de sus labios espontáneamente, sonaba desesperada y sola y se odiaba a sí mismo por ella cuando estaba seguro de que John lo odiaba también.

No sabía cómo existir así, cómo continuar, sin embargo, continuar lo hizo, solo y le daba vergüenza admitirlo, incluso a sí mismo, temeroso.

Una voz vino a él, entonces, alcanza sus oídos sobre la distancia entre ellos y se prendió en algún lugar profundo dentro de él. Por un momento no pudo respirar.

“Puedo oírte hablar.” Susurró para sus adentros mientras miraba al médico hablando con el titular de la parada.

“Pero no puedo oír lo que estás diciendo.”

El hombre comenzó a verse a sí mismo de nuevo, sólo débilmente, sólo una impresión, pero que estaba allí y que era real y lo que recordaba a sí mismo de nuevo. No podía llegar a esa persona todavía, no pudo llegar a John todavía y supo entonces que no volvería a ser el mismo otra vez, hasta que pudiera llegar a John.

Estaba perdido, perdido para el mundo y para sí mismo y su casa era un médico del ejército que bien nunca quisiera volver a verlo. El dolor en el pecho volvió haciéndole jadear y apoyarse contra la pared. Él puso sus manos en el frío, ladrillo húmedo y dejó que su cabeza descansara contra la pared. Se preguntó qué sería la vida sin dolor, ¿su vida había estado alguna vez sin dolor? ¿Podría alguna vez deshacerse de él, funcionarían las drogas o sería que sólo lo enviaran en espiral hacia abajo? Sabía la respuesta a esto, la pregunta que no podía responder era, podía continuar, podría continuar hasta que el trabajo estuviera hecho, podría ir a casa?

El buen doctor se alejaba, su pierna le dolía, estaba usando el bastón de nuevo, la cojera había vuelto. Con un peso en el corazón del hombre lo siguió, a una distancia, con cuidado, en secreto. Su dolor parecía aumentar con cada paso titubeante que el doctor daba, nunca había conocido un dolor como este, no era físico, no podía ser tratado. No quería nada más que alcanzar a su amigo, poner sus brazos alrededor de él y pedirle perdón.

Su respiración casi se detuvo cuando el médico volvió y miró detrás de él, pero el hombre no fue visto y se continuó siguiendo, preocupado cuando el médico se metió por una calle lateral. Estaba desierta, llena, sólo una puerta de servicio y dos contenedores de basura y algunas grandes letras pintadas con aerosol en la pared de color rojo.

‘Moriarty era real’

El hombre se detuvo en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿quién habría hecho eso?, ¿quién sabía, a quién le importaba?

John estaba de pie inmóvil mirando el graffiti, una extraña expresión en su rostro. El hombre se acercó, agachándose detrás de uno de los contenedores. Desde allí podía ver el rostro del médico mejor, parecía decidido, firme y fuerte. La boca del hombre se quedó boquiabierta al ver al médico rebuscar en una bolsa de compras y sacar una lata de pintura. Contuvo el aliento mientras John se acercó a la pared, sacudiendo la lata y dejó que la respiración vaya como la pintura amarilla azufre deletreaba ‘Creo en Sherlock Holmes’, brillante en el ladrillo oscuro.

“Todavía creo en ti Sherlock y siempre lo haré.” El médico dijo las palabras en voz alta, con claridad antes de devolver la lata a la bolsa y alejarse.

Sherlock no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, su espalda golpeó la pared detrás de él y se deslizó por ella como si sus rodillas se negaran a sostenerlo. Se sentó en el suelo frío y, solo pero con esperanza, permitió que las lágrimas cayeran.

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo derecho alguno sobre los personajes en este fic.


End file.
